Espadas y Hechizos
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Sakura es rescatada de una terrible masacre, convirtiéndose así en una esperanza para la Hermandad Roja. Su vida entra en conflicto cuando decide unirse al ejercito, exponiéndose al peligro tanto ella como al destino otorgado por sus ancestros. SasuSaku AU.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la siguiente historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

.

 **E** **spadas y Hechizos**

Prólogo

Por Lux Lunar

.

.

.

 **E** n la opacidad de la noche, los aullidos de los lobos de la montaña inundaron por completo la espesura del bosque. El cielo estaba despejado de nubes, dándole cabida a un centenar de diminutas estrellas esparcidas en toda la oscuridad de lo alto. El viento frío soplaba con fuerza sobre la copa de los árboles, haciéndoles sacudir las ramas de un extremo a otro. A cuesta arriba, entre las brozas y los troncos monumentales de los árboles, se escondía un camino disperso y secreto, serpentino y angosto, que daba paso a una pequeña comunidad asentada en la ladera del cañón.

Justo en aquel enorme risco, en una maltrecha cabaña, una pequeña de nueve años abrió sus verdosas orbes de golpe cuando el viento se coló suavemente por los resquicios de la puerta. Soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones y comenzó a respirar roncamente y de manera irregular, aun con la imagen fresca de un hombre que apenas conocía. Cuatro años atrás, lo había visto rondar en sus sueños antes de conocerlo. Ahora volvía a colarse en su cabeza, advirtiéndole que algo catastrófico estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El silencio se rompía con el aullar de los lobos y los vestigios del viento. Fuera de eso, no lograba escuchar otro sonido mezclándose con la naturaleza, sin embargo, sabía que pronto pasaría algo. Sintió miedo, miedo que la obligó a salir de las suaves pieles que cobijaban su lecho, tocando con los pies desnudos la moqueta del recinto. Caminó hasta el otro extremo, donde una mujer de cabello cobrizo dormía enteramente. Le tocó el hombro con suavidad, tratando de despertarla.

—Mebuki-san… —susurró, con aquel tono lánguido de su infantil voz. La mujer abrió los ojos, mostrando unos enormes orbes verdes que brillaron en la oscuridad. No se movió, contempló rígidamente a la niña inclinada sobre su cuerpo—. El hombre de la máscara…

Como si hubiesen sido palabras mágicas, la mujer se incorporó rápidamente sobre su cama, dejando que su cabello suelto cayera sobre su hombro derecho. Esto sin dejar de mirar a la niña.

—¿Estás segura? —cuestionó con voz ronca y expectante.

Ella asintió con la cabeza en una serie de movimientos. Mebuki terminó de conjeturar lo que aquellas palabras significaban, y saltó al suelo con un movimiento rápido. Trató de no hacer ruido al moverse con presura por los rincones de la cabaña, mientras la pequeña la observaba a un lado de la cama. Breves minutos después, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta con fuerza y desesperación. Mebuki se devolvió a abrirla, para encontrarse frente a otra mujer que vivía a una cabaña de distancia.

—Mebuki-san, los lobos, están anunciando algo.

—Kakashi viene en camino…

Los párpados de la mujer se expandieron en gran tamaño al escuchar esas palabras que solo tenían un único significado. Estaban en peligro, y era hora momento de actuar. Mebuki advirtió algo seriamente con la mirada, que logró hacerle entender a la otra mujer lo que debían hacer. Rápidamente, ésta trató de controlarse.

—Avisaré a las demás —indicó con seguridad y se marchó corriendo.

Mebuki se quedó en la puerta, aun sopesando lo que podía suceder con la intuición que le brindaron los años que llevaba con vida. Giró el rostro para ver a la niña que seguía de pie, con las manos llevadas en puño sobre sus labios, asustada. No intentó apaciguar su temor, sólo la observó fijamente, pensando en los siguientes pasos que debían llevarse a cabo. Esto fue interrumpido, cuando las pisadas veloces de un caballo sonaron entre los arbustos de la colina, haciéndose más claros y fuertes de poco en poco, confirmando notoriamente que la pequeña no se había equivocado.

Cuando el caballo derrapó en medio del grupo de barracas, las pisadas humanas se hicieron escuchar con firmeza, y éstas se dirigieron a la cabaña. Mebuki salió para encontrarse con la persona que esperaba, y comenzó a hablar con él, con susurros y palabras que la creatura que seguía temblando de miedo adentro no podía escuchar. Mebuki volvió. Esta vez, en su mirada había una oscuridad iracunda que no pasó desapercibida. Se dirigió a un baúl que cuidaba con tremenda solidez y comenzó a esculcar.

—¡Sakura, ven aquí!

La niña de cabello rosado tembló, pero inmediatamente obedeció. Mebuki sacó del baúl una libreta pequeña con cobertura de piel roja, donde salían dos cordones que la ataban. Se lo extendió con la mano tensa, y Sakura lo agarró dubitativamente. La mujer no se detuvo y metió la mano hasta el fondo de aquella caja de madera, con cierto cuidado hasta dar con el objeto buscado. Sakura vio frente a ella un envoltorio de tela.

—Toma esto —dijo poniéndoselo en la mano desocupada—. Tómalo bien, Sakura. Por ahora, tú cuidarás de él —murmuró, mientras quitaba las solapas de tela para descubrir lo que albergaban: una cadena plateada que sujetaba un opaco cristal blanco—. Este cristal no debe caer en las manos de nadie que no sea parte de la Hermandad Roja —Sakura fijó sus irises verdes en la joya, contemplándola a detalle, pero la mujer volvió a cubrirla con la tela—. Cuando llegues a tu destino, sabrás a quién debes entregarla.

Sakura elevó sus ojos a los de la mujer en cuclillas frente a ella. Su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocadamente.

—Mebuki-san, ¿a dónde iremos?

—Tú irás al norte. Allí encontrarás un refugio.

—Pero...

—No hay tiempo, Sakura —dijo Mebuki poniéndose de pie para buscar los desgastados zapatos de piel que calzaba la niña, dejándolos en el suelo, y luego trayendo una gruesa capa que pronto le puso en los hombros. Sakura se calzó los zapatos sin dejar de temblar.

Una vez preparada para salir, Mebuki la empujó hacia afuera, donde el frío de la noche calaba en la piel. Sakura contempló al resto de las mujeres, todas ellas adultas, que se agrupaban en el centro del risco, mientras otras más traían de prisa trozos de madera para encender una fogata. Había un círculo sobre otro dibujado en el suelo con polvos color carmín, que delimitaban el área del ritual. Se trataba de «Las Puertas de Oro». Sakura nunca había visto esa ceremonia, pero recordaba que Mebuki le había dicho para qué servía. Eso la hizo tiritar y aprisionar con fuerza los dos objetos que le habían sido entregados. Desvió la vista cuando una voz grave se coló a sus oídos.

—¿Está todo listo? —cuestionó aquel sujeto. Sakura podía ver su cabello grisáceo salir de un vendaje que cubría el ojo izquierdo y parte de su cabeza. Asimismo, tal como apareció en su más reciente sueño, llevaba cubierto gran fracción del rostro con un paño azul oscuro, permitiéndole ver únicamente el oscuro ojo derecho. El hombre que también llevaba una capa la observó un momento, mostrando una extraña serenidad incomprensible para la situación.

—Es hora de marcharse —dijo Mebuki, empujando a una Sakura estoica que no lograba comprender del todo las circunstancias. El hombre tenía a su espalda un enorme corcel de blanco pelaje. Enseguida, él la tomó con ambas manos del torso para elevarla por el aire. Sakura respingó y por inercia se sostuvo de sus brazos, hasta que fue depositada sobre el lomo del caballo—. No te detengas, Kakashi.

—Tomaré la vía de la cuesta del oeste —informó, mientras se montó sobre el corcel detrás de Sakura—. Llegaremos a Iwa en dos días.

—La carta para Tsunade-sama —indicó la mujer, haciendo que Sakura temblara al escuchar ese nombre tan familiar. Mebuki estiró un papel amarillento con dos dobleces. Kakashi lo tomó y asintió a su petición.

Sakura percibió el cuerpo tenso del enmascarado detrás de sí anticipando la partida, y un tumulto de emociones la embriagaron. No estaba lista para irse, porque no quería hacerlo. Miró con insistencia a la mujer que la había cuidado desde el principio de sus días, sin saber cómo reflejar el miedo que sentía por ser separada de ella.

—¡Mebuki-san! —fue todo lo que pudo articular.

La susodicha le clavó la mirada, y se acercó a ella, mirándola con aquella firmeza que la caracterizaba. Los labios de la pelirrosa serpentearon, controlándose para no llorar.

—No temas, Sakura —una sonrisa de lado apareció en sus labios, tratándole de brindar la seguridad que necesitaba—. Recuerda usar adecuadamente tus dones y todo lo que te he enseñado —le acarició la pálida mano que estaba tibia—. A pesar de todas las adversidades que nos pongan en medio del camino, nosotras jamás desertaremos. La Hermandad Roja siempre sobrevivirá, ¿me oyes?

Una vez que soltó su mano, el caballo emprendió la partida con un enérgico galope. Sakura divisó por su hombro a la mujer que la había cuidado con esmero por tanto tiempo y luego, detrás de ella, el majestuoso risco que había sido su hogar por algunos años. Se mordió el labio para no llorar, pero las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos siendo arrastradas por el viento que surcaba su rostro. Se agarró del crin del caballo con fuerza, mientras Kakashi los encarrilaba entre el condensado bosque, trepando el cañón cuesta arriba.

En la parte más alta del camino, pasando por una vertiente del río, el caballo torció en otra dirección, dispuesto a ir en picada. Fue en ese instante donde Sakura pudo doblar el cuello hacia atrás, sólo para comprobar que el ritual había comenzado. Las enormes llamas que cubrían lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, serpentearon hacia el cielo, esparciéndose cuando un sequito de hombres sobre sus caballos llegaron ahí con una única intención: exterminar a cualquier miembro de la Hermandad Roja.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola lectores, es un placer traer este nuevo fic. Como había avisado meses antes, iba a descontinuar algunos fics que tenía en mi perfil, y hoy decidí eliminarlos de mi cuenta. La razón es, sin duda, que no tenían futuro. Aún tengo tres fics pendientes que están en curso, los cuales no pienso abandonar. Sin embargo, me he creado el desafío de escribir un fic de Naruto en un 'Universo Alterno' muy ajeno a lo que suelo escribir. ¿Por qué no? Muero de ganas de desarrollar esta historia, y espero con ansias darle continuidad. Quizá no sea necesario darle un punto en la línea de tiempo, pero si les interesa, sabrán que me basaré mucho en acontecimientos del año 800 a.E.C., aprox. Como verán, es un SasuSaku envuelto en un era catastrófica. Más detalles con las actualizaciones. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta nota, espero saber cómo les pareció este prólogo.

Saludos, besos, byebye.

Lux


	2. El viaje al Reino de Iwa

.

 **E** **spadas y Hechizos**

Capítulo I - El viaje al Reino de Iwa

.

 **R** uno, el blanco corcel de Kakashi, bebía del agua del río que corría al sur. Había tenido, por fin, un descanso después de mantenerse a rienda del camino por casi un día completo. No detuvieron la carrera desde el momento que abandonaron aquel risco de las montañas. El peligris pensó que era prudente una pausa antes de continuar con su trayecto hasta el próximo destino: el Reino de Iwa.

La tarde anunciaba que pronto caería el anochecer, mostrando un celaje de tonos naranja que se difuminaban en intensidad hacia el firmamento. De un bolso que colgaba sobre el lomo de Runo, Kakashi sacó una pieza de pan, el cual dividió en dos partes. Viró a su espalda para observar a la niña de cabello rosa que continuaba de cuclillas frente al río a unos diez metros de distancia, sumergiendo las manos en el agua cristalina, mojándose el rostro, bebiendo un poco de ella, solo contemplándola. Ya llevaba más de veinte minutos en la misma posición. Kakashi pensó en no interrumpirla, pues parecía que buscaba la soledad que le permitiera darle un respiro a su pena.

Kakashi no había tenido oportunidad de conversar con ella desde que abandonaron la cabaña. En el transcurso del viaje ambos se habían mantenido en silencio, hasta que él tomó la decisión de permitirse un descanso. Eso le informó a la niña, pero ésta no dijo nada. Podía entender que no se sentía lista para hablar, no después de sufrir el trauma de la separación. Aunque Mebuki no era su madre, se había convertido en todo lo que tenía en la vida. Claro, hasta ese momento. El sacrificio de las «Puertas de Oro» era irreversible.

Kakashi aún dudaba de cuáles eran las cualidades reales de aquella misteriosa niña, simplemente sabía que era una pieza importante para la supervivencia de la Hermandad Roja, la antigua dinastía sagrada que protegía a los miembros e intereses del más importante reino del país, el Reino de Konoha, cuando la herencia de sangre les permitía a los atávicos Hyuga gobernar todas y cada una de las ciudades pertenecientes a la Corona del País del Fuego.

Habían pasado ocho años desde el evento fatídico; el día que el último rey Hyuga y su descendencia fueron aniquilados por las tropas del Reino de Oto, en una escabrosa oposición bélica que fue proclamada como «La Guerra del Sol Negro», dado que el último respiro con vida del Rey Hyuga culminó cuando la brillante estrella fue eclipsada por la luna. Este enfrentamiento duró doce días, arrancándole así la vida a miles de seres humanos que pelearon por su reino, o bien, que tan solo intentaron sobrevivir en medio de la masacre. Por supuesto, la guerra no solo conllevó la muerte de civiles, sino de todos los fieles miembros de la Corona que habitaban en Konoha: su concurrente Corte, el Consejo del Bunke, sus leales tropas, y la sagrada Hermandad Roja. O bien, eso había creído el antiguo Señor de Oto, aquel tirano que se autoproclamó en medio de un espeluznante campo de cadáveres y sangre, como actual Rey de Konoha.

El día avistó su término, y Kakashi sabía que era poco seguro mantenerse a la intemperie del río, tomando en cuenta que los centinelas de Oto podían estar en cualquier sitio. Kakashi no podía darse el lujo de exponerse tan descuidadamente, sabiendo que debía mantener con vida a la pequeña Sakura a cuesta de todo peligro. Eso se había convertido en su nuevo y único objetivo. Fue la promesa hecha a Mebuki y a la Hermandad Roja, a quien había rendido sus servicios y protección en el momento que descubrió su resistencia ante su intento de extinción. A su padre, que había servido en el Ejercito Real de los Hyuga por muchos años y hasta el último día de su vida. Pero más allá de estas razones, se lo prometía a sí mismo, a la esperanza que aún albergaba por sobre todo desventajoso pronóstico, de ver a Konoha liberada de la retorcida monarquía que el Señor de Oto había impuesto a cuesta de la sangre de tantos inocentes.

—Es momento de continuar, Sakura.

El cuerpo inclinado hacia el río dejó de moverse, tensándose brevemente. Con la manga de su abrigo se limpió el rostro. Kakashi observó sus piernas estirándose para ponerse de pie, girando el cuerpo en un movimiento letárgico que a él le causó una pena enorme. Sakura se dirigió a su persona con pasos lentos y con la mirada en los pies. Una vez frente a él, Kakashi notó que no pensaba decir nada, tan sólo esperaba instrucciones. Era como si hubiera abandonado su fuerza y sus emociones en la corriente del río.

—Come esto —indicó, alargándole un trozo de pan.

Sakura levantó la cabeza para observar el alimento, y con la misma lentitud lo agarró con la mano. En ese instante Kakashi pudo ver lo que sucedía en su mirada. Llevaba los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, como resultado de haber llorado por un buen periodo. Ahora entendía qué hacía en la orilla del río por tanto rato. Había llorado en silencio, usando el agua como escondite, hasta que las fuerzas se le acabaron. La pena volvió a acumularse en su garganta, pues era una imagen terrible de ver en una niña.

—Sabes lo importante que eres para la Hermandad Roja, ¿cierto, Sakura? —dijo el peligris, cuando vio que no se comía el pan, tan solo pellizcaba un extremo de él, haciendo migajas en el suelo—. Más allá de la importancia que tus hermanas te han otorgado, ¿sabes que ellas sacrificaron todo por mantenerte a salvo? En especial Mebuki-san. Era una mujer admirable. Recuerdo cuando te conocí, hace cuatro años. Esa vez, ella me confesó que tú eras la persona más valiosa que existía en su vida, y por ello te protegería de cualquier ser o maldición que osara causarte el mínimo daño —hizo una pausa, viendo que Sakura no quitaba la vista del pan—. Ella sabía cuál era su destino, y no intentó cambiarlo. En sus decisiones del presente y del futuro siempre estuvo el cuidar de ti. Ahora me ha pedido que sea yo quien continúe esa tarea. Y lo haré. Le prometí que mientras siga respirando, te protegeré, Sakura.

Lentamente, la pelirrosa levantó la cabeza para contemplar el rostro enmascarado de aquel hombre. En su mirada infantil se dibujaba una desolación profunda, pero también se podía leer claramente el temor a lo desconocido. Para Kakashi era notorio que Sakura no encontraría la paz inmediatamente, eso debía darse con el tiempo y con nuevas experiencias.

—Es hora de buscar un lugar para albergarnos, ¿Qué te parece si nos adentramos en aquel bosque? —dijo, apuntando con un movimiento de cabeza a la zona verdosa de atrás—. Debería ser un poco más cálido que estar aquí. Puedes comer tu pan mientras Runo nos lleva hasta allá.

En el rostro de Sakura se dibujó una mueca muy parecida a la aceptación. Kakashi sonrió bajo el paño que cubría sus labios y enseguida la levantó del suelo hacia el caballo. Nuevamente, con el trote más lento que antes, Runo se puso en marcha hacia la oscuridad de aquel nido de árboles. Encontraron una cueva rocosa y polvorienta que sirvió como un imprevisto albergue temporal. Con la hojarasca, Kakashi le hizo un tendido a la niña, echándole encima una manta que llevaba en sus viajes. Sakura seguía sin decir una palabra, pero era dócil a las peticiones de su protector. Él se recostó sobre una roca muy cerca de la entrada, con la vista en Sakura y en Runo, e intentó descansar manteniéndose aún en estado de alerta, cuidadoso de cualquier movimiento ajeno a la naturaleza del bosque.

Al amanecer, Kakashi indicó que era hora de retomar el camino. Runo los condujo de nuevo en la ruta, recorriendo con agilidad los caminos improvisados donde el peligris lo había desviado. Pensó en alejarse del recorrido estructurado por el paso continuo de los caballos, dado que podían ponerlos en peligro al ser mayormente vigilado por espías de Oto. Esto causó un pequeño retraso a su predicción, ocasionando que la noche les cayera encima cuando arribaron las enormes puertas del Reino de Iwa.

En todo el viaje, Sakura observó la hermosura de los paisajes que recorrían. Las zonas montañosas nevadas se veían aún más cerca, y por ende, sintió más frío del común. Afuera, el aire se respiraba fresco. Sin embargo, una vez que aterrizaron en la entrada, tanto la pelirrosa como Kakashi pudieron percibir un olor pestilente que provenía del interior de la enorme construcción que protegía el pueblo de Iwa.

—Olvidaba cuáles eran las desventajas de vivir en una de las grandes civilizaciones del mundo —comentó el avispado jinete cuando vio que Sakura se puso una mano en la nariz.

—¿Konoha también huele así? —preguntó repentinamente con una curiosa y dulce voz. Kakashi, que aún estaba montado sobre Runo mientras esperaba que las puertas se abrieran, se sorprendió al escucharla dirigirse a él por primera vez. Esto le arrancó una nueva sonrisa

—Sí, un poco, a decir verdad. Ya que te acostumbres, no será tan molesto —comentó, sabiendo que no era un buen argumento.

Una de las gruesas puertas de madera se abrió. La entrada a la ciudad fue rápida, dado que Kakashi había visitado Iwa unos meses antes. Sin embargo, tuvo que responder ciertas preguntas sobre el objetivo de su visita y quién era aquella niña pelirrosa que les miraba temerosa.

En el trayecto a caballo por la colina que conducía a la fortaleza de aquel reino, Sakura tuvo la sensación de entrar a un nuevo mundo, dado que experimentaba un descubrimiento. Jamás, desde que tenía la capacidad de memoria, había estado en una ciudad construida de pilares y casas tapizadas una tras otra. Sobre el suelo de concreto escurría un fino arroyo sobrepuesto, causando que las personas caminaran por las orillas. Estos transeúntes echaban un vistazo curioso a los dos personajes montados sobre el llamativo corcel blanco.

El recorrido los llevó hasta el mercado de la capital. En la entrada de éste, un hombre les detuvo, argumentando que no era permitido continuar el paso a caballo desde ese punto. Kakashi le entregó la rienda del corcel para que lo llevara a la caballeriza. Al mismo tiempo, le susurró algo al oído del hombre. Sakura se dio cuenta de ello, notando que el sujeto cerró los ojos como si hubiese comprendido algo importante, y después desapareció con Runo.

—Vamos, Sakura —le indicó con una mano que lo siguiera.

Entre la gente, Sakura resaltaba por su peculiar mata de cabello. Las personas parecían impresionadas al verla, tal como si una exótica flor se tratara. Giraban la cabeza para contemplarla al pasar y cuchicheaban entre sí con algún comentario sobre la niña. Sakura sentía la atención siguiéndola a cada paso que daba, sonrojándose al instante. Por ello alcanzó de cerca a su protector, casi al borde de tomarle la mano, aunque al final no se atrevió.

La peste de los deshechos se había albergado en su nariz, así que dejó de ser molesto. Lo que más le causaba desorientación y asombro, eran la cantidad de personas que deambulaban en el mercado, eran demasiadas. Hombres, mujeres, ancianos, niños y muchos perros callejeros. Jamás en su vida había estado rodeada de personas del sexo opuesto, Kakashi era el único hombre que conocía en toda su existencia.

El susodicho enmascarado se detuvo frente a un local que tenía las puertas abiertas, declarando tácitamente la bienvenida a los clientes. Sakura levantó la cabeza para leer el nombre tallado en el pedazo de madera que colgaba por dos tiras de cadena. «Floristería de Iwa», decía el grabado. Le sorprendió ver que Kakashi la observaba firmemente de un momento a otro, como si un previsto cambio fuera a suscitarse al entrar en aquella florería.

Entraron al recinto, encontrándose con cajas de madera repletas de arreglos florales a cada lado del angosto pasillo. El olor de la tienda era exquisito, el aire estaba contagiado de tantas variaciones de aroma floral. Hasta el fondo del local, se podía ver una mesa donde se preparaban los arreglos. Kakashi se acercó, notando que ninguna persona estaba a la vista. Sakura lo siguió cuando vio que entraba a otro pasillo, más allá del paso para clientes.

Una puerta que daba a un jardín secreto apareció frente a ellos. Kakashi se detuvo en el marco de esta, clavando su mirada en la espalda de una mujer que llevaba una melena rubia atada. Estaba sentada en una banca fumando de una pipa. Sakura se detuvo detrás del peligris, admirando con asombro la cantidad de flores que crecían en ese pequeño cuadro de espacio entre las paredes de la casa. Sus pupilas divisaron todo a detalle, hasta que su cuadro visual se detuvo en la mujer que continuaba dándoles la espalda.

—Por fin han llegado —indicó la firme voz de la mujer.

Sakura tembló por la sorpresa, y podía jurar que también sintió a Kakashi temblar a su lado. El rostro de la mujer se ladeó hacia su hombro derecho, permitiéndole mostrar el perfil.

—No se queden ahí parados, acérquense —les ordenó.

Kakashi puso una mano en la espalda de la pequeña, invitándola a ir hasta donde la rubia se encontraba. Sakura lo miró dubitativa pero al ver la seguridad serena con que él le miraba fue que pronto obedeció la demanda y se acercó lentamente hasta la mujer que continuaba fumando su pipa. Mientras más cortaba la distancia el corazón le latía con más fuerza dentro del pecho. Kakashi no se lo había dicho, pero estaba segura que esa mujer era Tsunade Senju, una de las líderes más importantes de la Hermandad Roja.

Sakura por fin pudo admirar en su totalidad a la mujer, que a la vez, le devolvía una mirada exploratoria. La rubia llevaba puesto un vestido preciosamente diseñado de color azul ultramarino que le cubría el cuerpo completo. No podía dejar de verla y el gesto era mutuo. Sin embargo, un campaneo en su cabeza la hizo reaccionar hasta llevarla a realizar una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza inclinada y la mano derecha sobre el pecho. La mirada de la mujer brilló fugazmente, reconociendo aquel saludo entre los miembros de la sagrada dinastía. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

—Tú debes ser la pequeña Sakura…

—Así es… Tsunade-sama.

El rostro de Kakashi se contrajo de sorpresa por la repentina escena que estaba contemplando. Se habían reconocido mutuamente sin necesidad de presentaciones. Le pareció fascinante cómo ambas mujeres se conectaron con una rapidez extraordinaria. Podía sentir entre ellas la fuerza de un vínculo tejido por su complicidad en la Hermandad Roja, algo que a Kakashi le seguía pareciendo un gran misterio que le era difícil y quizá prohibido resolver. Porque, aunque él velara por la supervivencia de dicha dinastía, desconocía cómo ésta funcionaba y cuáles eran los alcances de sus poderes.

En ese instante, Kakashi tuvo la sensación de que había cumplido uno de los papeles más importantes de toda su vida. En sus años de vida había contemplado ciertos eventos que consideraría culminantes en su existencia. Tuvo el infortunio de vivir en los tiempos de la destructiva Peste Escarlata, que invadió a Konoha hace veinte años atrás, arrebatándole la vida a cientos, incluyendo en ella a su joven madre. Después, cuando se había convertido en un hábil guerrero, se unión a las tropas del ejército secundario con la aprobación de su padre y de los altos mandos de la legión. Pronto, fue ascendido a una pequeña división selecta y paralela al sequito que conformaba al Ejercito Real; esta división tenía por nombre Cazadores Especiales de la Realeza, donde fungió como protector del reino hasta que éste cayó a manos de Oto. Años más tarde, había presenciado el evento más trágico de su vida, y este había sido la invasión del Señor de Oto en el Reino de Konoha, donde a la vez, Sakumo Hatake, su padre, había perdido la vida tratando de salvar al rey y a su familia.

A pesar de todos esos sucesos memorables, para Kakashi ver lo que sucedía frente a él, era algo enorme. Tsunade Senju, la dirigente más poderosa de la Hermandad Roja, se ponía de pie para acariciar el cabello de aquella niña, la protegida más valiosa de la dinastía, que en cierto momento sacó de su ropaje una envoltura de tela. Sin desear inmiscuirse demasiado, Kakashi pudo notar la mirada llena de satisfacción de la imponente rubia, dedicando una placentera sonrisa a quien le hizo dicha entrega. En ese instante, Kakashi sintió que al fin podía tomar un descanso, tan solo un momento, si le era posible.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todxs, un placer que hayan llegado hasta aquí. Gracias por sus reviews, sus favoritos y follows, me alegra mucho ver que les ha interesado este nuevo proyecto. Esto es un muy breve comienzo de lo que pronto se irá desatando.

Bien, primer capítulo a la orden. En este episodio pretendí explicar a poco detalle sobre el contexto y línea del tiempo de la historia. No me quise adentrar mucho en las bases de la Hermandad Roja o del Reino de Konoha, porque mi idea es ir detallando todo de poco en poco, en pequeñas dosis. Hay mucho más por saber, como qué tipo de protección brindaba la Hermandad Roja, quiénes eran los Hyuga, quién es el Señor de Oto y otros eventos importantes. En el próximo capítulo se verá más el personaje de Kakashi, Tsunade y por supuesto, qué pasará con Sakura. En el tercer capítulo ahora sí nos adentraremos con un poco de acción de los personajes. Mi intención es actualizar el fic semanalmente, lunes o martes, de preferencia.

PD. Hay algunos datos que quizá vean reflejados en historias famosas, no como parte de mi historia pero sí como datos simbólicos de alguna otra serie de la cual soy fan. Será interesante si logran detectarlos.

Sin más por agregar hasta ahora, díganme, ¿qué les ha parecido? Caja de reviews abierta, el podio es suyo.

Hasta pronto, besos, byebye.

Lux


	3. El ímpetu de Sakura

.

Espadas y Hechizos

.

Capítulo 2. El ímpetu de Sakura

.

.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron, dándole absoluto paso a Kakashi Hatake. Era la primera vez que visitaba la casa principal de aquel reino desde que había llegado a Iwa la noche anterior. El guardián de Konoha comenzó a caminar sobre un piso pulido e iluminado, dirigiendo la mirada a la persona que lo esperaba tras un escritorio. Un detalle curioso en el Señor de Iwa era que no lo recibía sedentario en un trono como muchos Señores de otros reinos solían imitar. Para el peligris, ese capricho era una completa falta de respeto a su rey.

—Kakashi Hatake —indicó la grave voz del dirigente de Iwa.

—Señor Nara —respondió, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo otorgando una respetuosa reverencia.

—Vamos, de pie.

Kakashi deshizo la señal de cortesía y se irguió lentamente. El hombre frente a él tenía un rostro endurecido. Llevaba en una coleta su rígido cabello castaño, despejándole el rostro que enseñaba dos profundas cicatrices atravesándole la piel. Ambos hombres se contemplaron por breves minutos, hasta que el amo que aquel palacio emitió una sonrisa sincera que contagió rápidamente a su visita. Shikaku Nara extendió las manos y Kakashi le correspondió al gesto, abrazándole con un par de palmadas en la espalda en alusión a su regocijo por verle de nuevo.

—Aun no puedo acostumbrarme a la imagen de verte inclinado hacia mí, ni mucho menos escucharte llamarme Señor Nara —dijo una vez que se separaron—. ¿Por qué no nos evitamos el protocolo tan formal y nos tratamos como solíamos hacerlo cuando vivíamos en Konoha a unas cuantas casas de distancia?

—Lo que tú ordenes, Shikaku —sonrió bajo el paño que cubría sus labios.

El Señor de Iwa arrugó el ceño y enseguida negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, recordando que Kakashi era un hombre con bastante honor.

—Vamos, siéntate —sugirió, y Kakashi tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Shikaku tomó su silla correspondiente—. Me ha dicho uno de mis guardias que llegaste ayer por la noche. Debo decir que me sorprendió saber que te teníamos de vuelta en Iwa. La última vez que hablamos habías dicho que te ausentarías unos meses para poder llevar a cabo el plan de infiltración en el Reino de Konoha. Dime, ¿tuviste avances importantes?

—En gran parte, sí —Kakashi suspiró—. Sin embargo, hubo una serie de pérdidas.

—¿Se trata de los fugitivos de Konoha a quienes les has brindado tu protección?

—Así es —recordó a Mebuki y a la hermandad minutos antes de ser calcinadas por las desmesuradas llamas que acabaron con todo ser humano viviente allá en el risco—. Fue un sacrificio para el bien de algo mayor.

—¿Te refieres a la niña que trajiste contigo?

El rostro de Kakashi palideció ligeramente y su corazón le golpeó dentro de las costillas por verse pillado ante un secreto que preservaba de cualquiera fuera de la Hermandad Roja. Aunque pronto se calmó, dándose cuenta que no estaba en peligro al exponer frente a Shikaku un poco del enigma que conllevaba la vida sus protegidas. Ni Shikaku ni ningún otro camarada en quien confiaba firmemente, conocía la naturaleza de su presente misión ni la identidad de aquella dinastía que se dio por extinguida de la faz de la tierra. Temía demostrar demasiada obsesión en mantenerse a raya con sus propios asuntos frente al Señor de Iwa.

—Tranquilo, comprendo que tus tareas como guardián de la realeza te ordenen mantener sus secretos bajo llave. Respetaré eso —Kakashi agradeció internamente su juicio—. No obstante, debo pedirte que seas honesto conmigo si consideras que la identidad de esa niña está atada al futuro de nuestros planes hacia Konoha. Tú sabes lo importante que es esta misión y cualquier antecedente que esté a nuestro favor o no, debo saberlo.

—Descuida, Shikaku. Por ahora, lo único que puedo hacer es cuidar de esa niña. En el momento indicado, si ese momento llegara a existir, sabrás lo trascendental que es mantenerla a salvo. Lo único que te pido es que le permitas alojo en tu reino. Ella está en buenas manos ahora, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Esa florista —cuestionó el castaño, perspicaz—, ¿es de confiar?

Tsunade le había dicho la noche anterior, cuando llevó a Sakura a su casa, que era conveniente llamarla con otro nombre. Kayutsu, así la conocía su ayudante en la florería al igual que todos sus clientes. Kakashi entendía la precaución que utilizaba para proteger sus intereses y los de su dinastía. Finalmente, era una fugitiva de Konoha.

—Kayutsu-sama es una protectora al igual que yo. Ella no pondría en riesgo la vida de mi protegida ni mucho menos la de los habitantes de Iwa. Confía en ello.

—Confío en ti, Kakashi.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Supongo que te quedarás en el reino por algún tiempo.

—Eso está en mis planes ahora. Por ahora no es conveniente exponerme en los caminos que conducen a los reinos del país. Será necesario volver a las tierras de Konoha después para continuar con el plan de infiltración, pero me tomaré un tiempo hasta que la situación se tranquilice. Los centinelas de Oto están multiplicándose cada vez y no pretendo acelerar nuestra misión por un impulso impaciente. Aun necesitamos fortalecernos militarmente para servir como un buen oponente en contra del usurpador y su ejército.

—Escuché por uno de nuestros espías que Hidan, líder del Reino de Yu y quien le ha jurado lealtad al usurpador, está reuniéndose con él en el Palacio Real de Konoha. Nada bueno puede salir de la unión de ese par. Hasta hace unos años, Hidan era considerado un peligroso matón a sueldo. Es necesario investigar cuáles son sus planes.

—Ya veo… —dijo Kakashi, entendiendo lo que aquello podía significar.

Un mal presentimiento perforó la calma que Kakashi venía hilando al pisar el territorio de Iwa. Sabía que el Señor de Oto había recurrido a la ayuda de algunos reinos aliados para detonar su invasión en Konoha. No obstante, creía que ninguno de esos estaba involucrado militarmente aún con el usurpador. Tener el conocimiento que éste podía fortificarse y tornarse como un peligro inmediato para los otros reinos era razón para movilizarse. Pero se repetía que debían fortalecerse.

Habían pasado ocho años desde la invasión de Konoha, tiempo que no fue desperdiciado en vano, pues algunos Señores y sus ejércitos que rendían lealtad a los Hyuga decidieron no quedarse de brazos cruzados. En un lapso dentro de esos ocho años, se dio una primera rebelión para recuperar el trono de Konoha. El líder de aquel ataque era Minato Namikaze, Señor de Ame, el reino más importante del país, después de Konoha.

El ejército del Clan Namikaze se enfrentó a los soldados del Señor de Oto en las puertas del reino que alguna vez le perteneció a los Hyuga. Fue un combate tan desfavorable para Minato y sus hombres, pues éste cayó asesinado por la espada de un audaz oficial de Oto, dándole fin al trágico enfrentamiento. El pueblo oprimido de Konoha había perdido una de sus más sólidas esperanzas, pues veían en Minato Namikaze a su salvador. Habían pasado cinco años desde aquello, y la víspera de una nueva oposición en contra del Señor de Oto parecía más lejos de lo deseado.

~0O0~

A pesar de haber escuchado una noticia tan alarmante como la recibida semanas atrás por el Señor de Iwa, Kakashi intentó guardar la calma que solía caracterizarlo. Shikaku le ofreció servir como uno de los guardianes externos del reino, y éste aceptó la propuesta dada su vasta experiencia. Tres semanas después de su llegada, ya comenzaba a forjar cimientos. Rentaba una cómoda habitación en uno de los callejones cercanos a la plaza principal, y el trabajo lo mantenía al tanto de la seguridad del reino, situación que le demostró lo afable que era vivir en un lugar como tal.

En una mañana sin singularidad alguna, decidió visitar la floristería de la ciudad. Entró al pequeño recinto, siendo recibido por una de las ayudantes de Tsunade. La castaña mujer se presentó como Shizune, una joven que parecía alegrarse sinceramente con la visita de los clientes. Cuando Kakashi reveló su nombre, la mujer mostró un interés apremiante.

—Kayutsu-sama dijo que vendría pronto.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Ella no está ahora, pero si gusta puede pasar y esperarla. Me dijo que usted siempre sería bien recibido en su modesta florería.

—Gracias por su amabilidad. Me gustaría ver a Sakura.

—La niña está en el jardín. Pase por favor.

Recorrieron el pasillo que Kakashi ya conocía por la última vez que estuvo ahí. Frente a él, estaba aquel hermoso jardín que albergaba decenas de flores exóticas alrededor del edén. La peste de la ciudad se disolvía con la delicia de distintos olores que allí se desprendían. Shizune volvió a la florería, por lo que Kakashi anduvo a paso lento por el corredor que conducía al centro del lugar. La banca de madera estaba siendo ocupada por una niña de largo cabello rosa, que la utilizaba como mesa mientras rasgaba un trozo de madera con una cuchilla.

—Buenos días, Sakura —dijo. La niña levantó la cabeza, dejando ver unos enormes ojos color esmeralda que le miraron con tanta melancolía. Segundos después bajó la vista a la cuchilla y continuó con su trabajo. Kakashi alzó una ceja con interés—. He venido para saber cómo te has sentido viviendo aquí, con Tsunade-sama.

—Bien —respondió, con la voz apagada.

—No te oyes muy convencida —Sakura hizo un ademán por detener la presión de su mano, pero luego pareció recapacitar y mejor se decidió por continuar tallando. Kakashi se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Ha pasado algo que quieras contarme? —No respondió, seguía en lo suyo—. ¿Tsunade-sama ha hecho algo que no te agradara?

—No. Ella es amable.

—¿Y eso te incomoda? —Ella negó con la cabeza. Kakashi tuvo la sensación de saber lo que le ocurría, y se aventuró a averiguarlo—. ¿Qué te preocupa? —La mano de Sakura se detuvo aunque no levantó el rostro. Kakashi podía casi adivinar lo que le pasaba a esa niña cuando vio que se mordía el labio inferior para controlar el repentino temblor. Esa imagen le arrancó un suspiro apenas perceptible—. ¿Te gustaría contarme qué sucede, Sakura?

La niña dejó su tarea y se quedó inmóvil. La pena se apoderó de todo su rostro mientras sostenía la cuchilla en sus pequeñas manos. Kakashi recordaba esa expresión y sabía lo que causaba su sufrimiento. Quería reconfortarla, que soltara de a poco ese dolor que le consumía. Buscó alguna palabra digna del momento para externarla...

—Quiero volver a ver a Mebuki-san y a mis hermanas —respondió para asombro de Kakashi. Un breve silencio los acunó—. Pero ahora sé que eso nunca pasará.

Era tan comprensible verla anhelar algo como eso, tomando en cuenta la forma en que todo terminó, y que todo su mundo ahora era desconocido. Adaptarse a un nuevo lugar siempre era difícil, más si uno se encuentra solo, sin la compañía de algún ser querido, y peor, si ese ser querido se había ido para siempre. Kakashi levantó la vista para admirar el cielo azul. Un par de aves blancas volaron sobre sus cabezas. El guardián se sentó en el suelo, recargándose en un pilar de concreto. Sakura seguía mirando sus manos.

—¿Qué estás tallando con la cuchilla?

Sakura salió de su ensoñación, pues no esperó el repentino interés de aquel hombre en su labor con la madera. Volteó a ver su trabajo, tomándolo con las manos.

—Es un grabado —lo estiró para que él lo tomara.

—Pero mira nada más —dijo sujetándolo y contemplándolo a detalle—. Es hermoso, ¿cómo aprendiste a hacerlo?

—A mis hermanas les gustaba tallar flores o animales que conocían. Esta es una zinnia. Una flor otoñal.

—¿Son tus favoritas?

Ella negó con la cabeza —Eran las favoritas de Mebuki-san.

Kakashi quedó absorto por aquel lindo homenaje a su fallecida tutora. Entonces recordó algo importante.

—¿Conoces la flor de hortensia? —Sakura meneó la cabeza en negativa—. Ah, pues bueno, son unas flores con pétalos muy pequeños, de colores llamativos. A mi madre le encantaban las hortensias azules. En nuestro jardín teníamos una gran cantidad de ellas. También le gustaba ponerlas en la mesa a la hora de la comida —suspiró—. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, cuando vivía en Konoha. No sé cómo esté ese jardín ahora.

—¿Su mamá aún vive allá?

—No. Ella murió hace tiempo, antes de que tú y yo tuviéramos que salir de Konoha —Los labios de Sakura se abrieron un poco, mostrando su asombro—. Ella era… una madre muy cariñosa. Cuando recuerdo su sonrisa, algo dentro de mí se ilumina. Cierro los ojos y entonces la veo así, sonriéndome.

Cayeron en un silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper con prisa. Kakashi le devolvió el pedazo de madera con cuidado. Sakura observó su creación con detenimiento, luego le miró a él, conteniéndose las ganas de llenarlo de preguntas.

—¿La extraña? —Él giró a verla—. A su mamá.

—Cada vez que pienso en ella la extraño.

—¿Le duele mucho pensar en ella?

—Uhm… No realmente. Es reconfortante el recordarla.

—¿Cómo consiguió hacer eso? —La mirada de Sakura brillaba, como si esperara que un misterio oculto fuera a revelarse, se podía sentir su anhelo a flor de piel—. ¿Cómo logra recordarla sin que le duela? —La voz se le quebró y en sus ojos apareció una capa acuosa que se contenía de brotar.

Kakashi ladeó la cabeza para contemplarla. Sonreía cálidamente oculto bajo el paño. Le dijo que podía revelarle ese secreto si lo acompañaba la mañana siguiente a un lugar especial. Le pidió que llevara consigo el grabado y un ramo de zinnias.

El día indicado Kakashi apareció en la florería frente al crepúsculo matutino, cuando el murmullo de la naturaleza comenzaba a mermar dado el bullicio de las personas madrugadoras. El frío era tremendo como cualquier mañana en Iwa. Sakura salió abrigada hasta el cuello mientras cargaba en sus manos las flores y el trozo de madera tallado. Se dirigieron a la caballeriza para recoger a Runo y luego a las puertas del reino.

Con un trote firme, dieron paso a las afueras de las enormes murallas de Iwa hasta llegar a una colina que mediaba con el espeso bosque del área. Anduvieron de pie al llegar a la cima de la loma, deteniéndose frente a un frondoso árbol de olivo. En el camino a caballo, Kakashi le había dicho a la pelirrosa cuál había sido el ritual hecho ante la muerte de su madre, dato que Sakura logró comprender claramente. Sin embargo, cuando estaba ahí, las cosas no fueron tan sencillas.

Sakura giró la cabeza hacia atrás, pues Kakashi se había mantenido a una distancia considerable para darle privacidad. La niña volvió la cabeza al frente donde el enorme árbol posaba. Con sus pálidos dedos, rascó una porción de tierra y allí colocó el grabado de la flor, que tenía inscrito debajo de ésta el nombre de su fallecida bienhechora. Sostuvo las flores con ambas manos. No sabía cómo empezar, pues había muchas cosas que necesitaba decir. Acarició una punta del pétalo de la zinnia.

—Mebuki-san… —dijo al fin, sin quitarle la vista a la flor que sostenía—. Es difícil aceptar que no volveremos a vernos cuando antes siempre estábamos juntas —El viento frío acarició su rostro pero no pareció perturbarle—. Tsunade-sama ha sido muy amable. Creo que ustedes dos se parecen un poco —Sonrió ante su imagen—. Ella tampoco sonríe mucho, aunque intenta ser paciente conmigo. Tú sonreías poco, pero sé que lo hacías con el corazón. Me acariciabas el cabello y sonreías, y eso me hacía muy feliz… Jamás voy a olvidarte, ni a ti ni a mis hermanas. Voy a sobrevivir por ustedes, te lo prometo. Haré lo que deba para cumplir mi promesa… —Dos enormes lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas—. Perdón por no poder salvarte… como tú salvaste de mí… Gracias… por ser la persona que me dio su cariño. Mi corazón jamás te olvidará…

Sakura acercó las zinnias a su rostro y cerró los ojos al absorber su aroma. Luego colocó las flores sobre el grabado de madera, echándoles un poco de tierra para que el viento no se las llevara. Se quedó meditando frente al árbol por un momento más. Kakashi la observó en silencio. Un singular ritual de despedida, era lo que un alma atormentada podía necesitar.

La mayoría del tiempo, Kakashi se mantenía en las afueras del Iwa. Llevaba a Runo a vigilar los alrededores con el sigilo que su experiencia le brindaba. Había veces que dormía en la intemperie del campo, recargado en un árbol o de alguna roca. Luego que lo relevaban, volvía al pueblo a comer cualquier cosa de los puestos callejeros.

Estaba adaptándose a las singularidades del lugar con una serenidad agradable. En aquel reino se inspiraba una sensación de bienestar que poco se encontraba en algún otro lugar conocido por el peligris. A pesar de eso, Kakashi trataba de ser precavido y no llamar tanto la atención. El perfil bajo le ayudó una tarde cuando intentaba comprar manzanas en una frutería, pues había escuchando «accidentalmente» los cuchicheos de dos mujeres en respecto a su protegida.

Semanas después de que llevara a Sakura a la colina para despedir a su guardiana, Kakashi volvió a la florería, encontrándose con una imagen bastante curiosa. Sin hacer mínimo ruido en el jardín, se mantuvo en un lugar cercano de las dos personas ahí presentes.

—¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con el tallo de esas rosas! ¡¿Por qué no me escuchas?!

La expresión cabizbaja de la niña hacía alusión a su malestar, y ese era el tener que recibir tremendo regaño por parte de la dueña de la florería. Tsunade rodó los ojos y luego se retiró del jardín para perderse en una de las puertas que conducía a otra habitación, mientras Sakura continuaba presionando un trapo contra su dedo índice para que dejara de sangrar. Kakashi sintió ternura por esa carita triste.

—No estaría mal usar guantes si tanto lo necesitas —Sakura lo observó con asombro por verse pillada, aunque luego cambió la expresión a una airada. Se dio media vuelta y continuó con su labor de arrancar las espinas de aquellas rosas blancas. Kakashi se sentó en la banca de madera, observándola. Suspiró, volviendo el rostro al cielo—. Qué día tan maravilloso.

—A mí no me parece —respondió, sin dar la cara.

—¿Pero que no has salido a pasear por el pueblo? Allá afuera la vida es muy pintoresca, mejoraría el humor de cualquiera.

—Nunca salgo de aquí. Usted no viene a visitarme. Si no voy con usted, Tsunade-sama me prohíbe salir —Kakashi levantó una ceja, interesado por su revelación. Había notado una mancha de resentimiento en sus palabras. Tal parecía que él era una causa de su mal humor—. Simplemente no le importo a nadie —susurró para sí misma.

—Ah, eso. Perdóname, Sakura. He estado ocupado.

—Entonces no mienta cuando diga que vendrá a visitarme.

Kakashi encontró un nuevo matiz en la niña. Sí sabía enojarse, y desconocía cómo disimularlo.

—Pensé que estarías cómoda con la compañía de Tsunade-sama.

—Lo único que hago es trabajar en el jardín.

—¿No crees que es justo ayudarle con la florería a cambio del hospedaje?

—¿Por qué no puedo vivir con usted? —soltó de repente, dejando las rosas a un lado.

—¿E-eh…?

—Usted le dijo a Mebuki-san que cuidaría de mí. Y nunca está aquí.

—Ah… —Esto iba a tomarle un rato—. Bueno, ahora tengo un trabajo. Protejo al Reino de Iwa. Es la forma en que ahora puedo cuidar de ti y de los demás. De esa manera me aseguro que nadie con malas intenciones intente colarse en el pueblo, para que tú, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san y todos puedan duermir tranquilos.

—¿Malas intenciones? ¿Como las personas que fueron a buscarnos en el bosque?

—Exactamente —apretó los labios ante su ejemplo.

—Eran los espías del Señor de Oto…

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Por él tuvimos que abandonar Konoha. Nos ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo. Quiere cazarnos —El enojo parecía dominarla de repente—. Y lo único que podemos hacer para vencerlos es sacrificar a la Hermandad Roja. Pero ellos siguen allá, haciendo más y más mientras nosotras nos hacemos menos. Nunca vamos a derrotarlos si permanecemos huyendo y escondiéndonos.

—Sakura.

—Mebuki-san me enseñó muchas cosas para cuidarme y cuidar de otros —Kakashi sintió una tremenda curiosidad por el significado de sus palabras—. Sé que mi futuro es proteger a… —Él sabía que se refería a los Hyuga, lo cual era cruel dada la brutal desaparición de su clan—, usted sabe a quién. Y sé que debo mantenerme a salvo para encontrarlos. Porque eso es lo que usted ha estado haciendo, ¿verdad? Los está buscando.

—Comprendo que Mebuki-san habló contigo.

—Existen otras formas de saberlo —Kakashi frunció levemente el ceño, interesado por su insinuación—. Encontrar a algún descendiente Hyuga es nuestra última esperanza.

—Gracias por mantener viva esa esperanza —El joven guardián sonrió. Ella se sonrojó y lo imitó—. El punto clave es nunca dejar de luchar, pero también debemos ser cuidadosos. La paciencia nos conducirá por el buen camino. Ya verás.

En el rostro de Sakura se borró esa mueca de disgusto. Kakashi se levantó de la banca.

—Oh, espere —dijo la pelirrosa. Se dirigió a un extremo del jardín y luego volvió con un pequeño ramo de hortensias azules, entregándoselas—. Para que las ponga en la mesa de su casa.

Kakashi pudo sentir un nudo atravesando su garganta, y tuvo que tragárselo. Sostuvo el ramillete atado descuidadamente con un cordón viejo. Observó a la niña que ampliaba sus enormes orbes verdes hacia él con candor. Kakashi podía creer que esa misteriosa niña albergaba los secretos de una sagrada dinastía y que la Hermandad Roja la consideraba el vínculo más importante de sus antepasados. Sin embargo, había algo más en ella que traspasaba el destino que le habían otorgado, algo que irradiaba brillo como un diamante en proceso de pulimento.

Esa tarde había recibido un buen regaño, y es que a Kakashi le fue imposible olvidar las palabras de Sakura sobre la promesa que había hecho de mantenerla a vigilancia por su bienestar. Por ello, las visitas se hicieron constantes y comúnmente se dirigían al árbol de olivo que fungía como altar en aquella fría colina. Una tarde, mientras Sakura bajaba de una rama del olivo, Kakashi observaba de pie el atardecer detrás de las montañas.

—Puedo verla —preguntó la niña a su espalda. Kakashi la encaró sin entender a qué se refería, pero Sakura fijó su mirada en la funda que cubría su espada.

Tocó la empuñadura de su arma, como si meditara lo correcto que sería mostrar una filosa arma a una niña pequeña. Pero él sabía que Sakura no era una chiquilla cualquiera. Desvainó la cortante y enagrecida hoja deslizándola por el aire. Era la espada que el Ejercito Real de Konoha le había entregado el día que fue reclutado como miembro de los Cazadores Especiales. Sakura se acercó para contemplarla mejor.

—¿La puedo sostener? —preguntó con cierta timidez.

—Es de acero —dijo mientras la tomaba con las palmas de ambas manos—. Podría estar muy pesada.

A Sakura pareció importarle poco la advertencia, pues extendió los brazos colocando las palmas hacia arriba, donde el peligris depositó la espada. La pequeña soltó una risa al sentir el peso del metal. Contempló la espada por un momento, como si se tratara de un tesoro recién descubierto. Luego la tomó por el mango con ambas manos, y comenzó a blandirla por el aire en movimientos poco equilibrados.

—Parece que eres más fuerte de lo que creí.

—Claro que lo soy —sonrió, sin dejar de deslizar la filosa hoja—. Yo era la más fuerte de mis hermanas. Una vez arrastré el cadáver de un ciervo desde el bosque hasta nuestro campamento sin la ayuda de nadie. Mebuki-san decía que cuando creciera podría llevar al animal en mi espalda sin problemas.

Kakashi sonrió con mucho interés.

Contemplar el orgullo con el que blandía la espada fue nostálgico. Él tenía la edad de Sakura cuando comenzó a practicar con la espada. Claro que aprendió rápidamente con la ayuda de su padre y el constante entrenamiento que tenía con sus viejos amigos en Konoha. Aunque, había algo más en esa escena que lo sorprendía. En efecto, esa niña le recordó un poco a Rin, aquella mocosa que le gustaba dar duras patadas cuando un chico se atrevía a vencerla con el hierro de una espada.

No se sorprendió cuando unos días después, Sakura apareció con una descabellada idea.

—¡Por favor, déjeme entrenar con la espada!

—¿Qué dices? —se rio, mientras la niña lo seguía por el campo de vuelta al reino—. ¿Qué no tienes suficiente trabajo en la florería?

—Puedo hacer ambas cosas.

—Creo que a Tsunade-sama no le gustaría saber lo que estás tramando, Sakura.

—Si no le decimos nada no tiene por qué enterarse.

—No estés tan segura de eso —comentó, mientras acomodaba la silla de Runo—. Además, todavía no he aceptado enseñarte el arte de la espada.

—Pero está poniéndome en peligro al negarse —Kakashi la miró perplejo—. Qué tal si un día nos emboscan los espías del Señor de Oto y usted no se da abasto.

—¿Entonces tú serías mi refuerzo?

—Por supuesto. No dejaría que nadie lo lastime.

Esas palabras estaban bañadas en una creciente valentía que enardecía día a día en el interior de Sakura. Podía sentir como cada vez se volvía más segura de sí misma y de lo que quería conseguir. Poco quedaba de esa niña marchita que lloró desconsoladamente en el río cuando abandonó su hogar y las cenizas de la Hermandad Roja.

En Kakashi la curiosidad aumentaba cada vez más que compartía su tiempo con la pelirrosa. Negar que no se sintiera tentado a cumplir los deseos de la pequeña sería una mentira, pero también pensaba en los efectos negativos de sus acciones. Nadie le encomendó tomarse esas atribuciones como protector, pues al final de todo, era Tsunade quien tomaba las decisiones importantes en la educación de la niña.

Notaba en Sakura una precipitosa necesidad por volverse poderosa. Eso se lo dijo una vez: «Si fuera más fuerte podría salvar a las personas que me importan». Era algo que él se dijo a sí mismo cuando comenzó a entrenar con la espada. Además, nadie debería tener como impedimento aprender a defenderse de enemigos violentos. Así que Kakashi Hatake tomó una decisión, y se lo hizo saber a Sakura cuando andaban a paso suave sobre el enorme campo que custodiaba el reino. Kakashi le pidió a Sakura que le prometiera algo.

—Tómalo como un medio para protegerte, no para ponerte en peligro —dijo mientras le extendía una mediana espada de Spatha con un filo carbonizado.

—¡Kakashi! —gritó de la emoción.

—Escúchame, Sakura —Para la niña fue difícil ponerle atención, ya que estaba demasiado entusiasmada en cargar su propia espada—. Será un secreto entre ambos. Mantendré la espada conmigo y sólo podrás tenerla cuando practiquemos en el campo.

—Prometo que no revelaré este secreto a nadie, Kakashi-sensei.

A pesar de sentir que estaba ayudando a dar un paso importante en el futuro de esa niña y que lo único que conseguiría de ello era reforzar su seguridad, Kakashi acunó otra sensación displacentera. El mantenerle un secreto oculto a Tsunade le sabía agrio, y no tenía intenciones de revelarse ni de acumular discordancias hacia ella. Sabía que la rubia era una mujer poderosa, digna del liderazgo de la Hermandad Roja. Sucumbir a los deseos de una niña por sobre la autoridad de Tsunade era un acto tremendamente atrevido.

—Kakashi —resonó la voz de Tsunade cuando llevó a Sakura de regreso a la florería.

—Tsunade-sama.

En ese momento, la niña ya se había despedido yéndose a su habitación en una serie de brinquitos repletos de entusiasmo. El leal guardián de Konoha estaba a punto de abandonar el jardín cuando ella le detuvo. La imponente mujer pidió que la acompañara al salón contiguo ya que deseaba charlar un momento a solas con él. Kakashi tuvo un presentimiento inquietante, pero tras un largo suspiro, siguió la figura de la rubia.

En dos tazas de porcelana, Tsunade vertió un poco de té de lavanda. Una para su invitado y otra para ella. La noche les había caído encima, por lo que Tsunade iluminó el recinto con un par de velas sobre la mesa. El olor del té era exquisito y su uso apropiado, pues la lavanda se utilizaba para calmar cualquier estrés de la mente y del cuerpo humano.

—¿Sabes qué edad tengo, Kakashi?

—Lo desconozco, Tsunade-sama.

—Hmp —sonrió en un parpadeo—. Tengo 315 años —El semblante de Kakashi ocultó perfectamente su asombro—. Claro que no lo parece. El rostro y el cuerpo que ves aquí es el de una mujer en sus treintas. Ah, y no vayas a pensar que he desollado a un centenar de vírgenes para usar su sangre en cálidos baños de tina. ¡Por favor! —Kakashi sonrió, liberando un poco su tensión—. Es un asunto… de principios. Y claro, del uso del poder de la hermandad.

Tsunade guardó silencio mientras su mirada se perdía en la flama que iluminaba sus hermosas facciones. Kakashi la contempló con el único ojo descubierto.

—¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar sobre el Oráculo de la Hermandad Roja?

—El oráculo… —Sí, pero era más un rumor que una realidad—. No estoy seguro.

—Cuando la rebelión del Señor de Oto ocurrió, la Hermandad Roja sufrió un colapso que nunca antes se había dado en la historia de nuestros antepasados. La dinastía consagrada a proteger a los miembros de la Familia Real había perdido gran parte de sus poderes y por ende, no había conseguido mantener a salvo a sus protegidos. El espíritu divino que nos otorgaba el poder de vislumbrar el futuro se había debilitado, logrando impedirnos prevenir esa grandísima masacre… No podrías creer el dolor que sentí al ver los resultados del ataque. Al final de todo, en gran medida era mi responsabilidad, dado que era yo quien poseía el poder de revelar el futuro… Yo era el Oráculo de la Hermandad Roja.

Con una expresión parca, que no demostraba el tumulto de sus emociones, Tsunade hizo una pausa. Los recuerdos que divagaban en su memoria eran duros golpes que herían su alma, que la rasgaban por incubar una culpa que quizá no le pertenecía. Hablar de eso comenzó a liberar esa pena que la tragaba viva. Kakashi a diferencia de su semblante, estaba estupefacto.

—La Hermandad Roja se desbarató más rápido de lo calculado. Mientras más nos asesinaban más se perdían nuestros poderes. El Rey Hyuga ya no podía ampararse en la hermandad, así que optó por salir del palacio para comandar al ejército que se enfrentaba a los oponentes de Oto. Mientras eso ocurría, las princesas y los aliados de la Corona eran asesinados brutalmente tras las puertas del palacio que alguna vez fue intocable. Tú debes recordar gran parte de esos sucesos. El Ejercito Real junto a tu padre lograron postergar el fatídico final en que los Hyuga fueron exterminados sin piedad.

—Lo recuerdo —indicó el peligris absorto. Tsunade suspiró.

—Los sobrevivientes huimos. Aún quedaban personas que proteger pero también perdíamos miembros, y eso era un peligro definitivo para la hermandad. Así que salimos de Konoha, mientras escuchábamos los gritos de los asesinados. No nos detuvimos hasta alejarnos lo suficiente. En ese momento, yo tenía a Sakura en mis brazos —Esa revelación hizo vibrar a Kakashi. Tsunade sonrió por un momento—. Era una bebé muy tranquila que no lloraba pero que se aferraba fuertemente a mi ropa. No me soltaba ni yo a ella. Era mi protegida, desde el día que fue entregada a la hermandad, ella fue cedida a mí por derecho.

»Intentamos alejarnos y escondernos, pero mis débiles poderes aún podían advertir la amenaza que nos pisaba los talones. Ellos sabían que la hermandad seguía con vida y el siguiente paso a dar era cazarnos para eliminarnos. Entonces Mebuki-san tuvo una idea. Como una miembro con gran fuerza en la hermandad —sus poderes de sanación eran implacables—, sugirió separarnos; yo me iría con Sakura y las demás tratarían de despistar al enemigo. Pero no contó con que mi cuerpo estaba demasiado debilitado, pues los años me habían consumido gravemente y mis habilidades perdían fuerza.

»Nos emboscaron, me arrancaron a Sakura de los brazos. Recibí una embestida fatal que me hizo caer al suelo. La sangre brotaba de mí como un río descarrilado. En ese momento creí que todo estaba perdido, y por primera vez desde la huida, Sakura rompía en llanto. El mundo se había acabado para mí en ese instante, tanto así, que había perdido mi fe. Había olvidado lo poderosa que era nuestra hermandad.

»Queda de más agregar que nuestras hermanas aparecieron para rescatar a Sakura y asesinar a los guerreros que el Señor de Oto había enviado. Mebuki-san utilizó sus poderes en mí y logró salvarme la vida. No sólo la mía, sino la de Sakura. En ese momento tomamos una decisión apresurada, pues yo no estaba en condiciones de proteger a nadie. Mebuki-san y las demás se llevaron a Sakura, y yo tomé camino a la dirección de Iwa, pues sabía que el Señor Nara era fiel a los Hyuga y en su reino podría encontrar un albergue. Cogí una identidad diferente —hizo alusión al nombre que utilizaba ahí en el reino—, en espera de que se cumpliera nuestra última esperanza.

—Encontrar a algún sobreviviente Hyuga —el silencio afirmó sus palabras.

—La misión de mis antepasados vuelve a mis manos. He de otorgar los años que me quedan de vida a para pulir y florecer los poderes que Sakura alberga en su interior. Ese ha sido mi deber desde siempre. El poder del oráculo es concedido a un fuerte portador que podrá velar por el bienestar de todos los reinos.

—¿Está diciendo que…?

—Que Sakura tiene el poder de interpretar las visiones del futuro. Ella es ahora el Oráculo de la Hermandad Roja a quien el espíritu le ha conferido su energía divina —La taza de té hizo un ruido al caer en la madera de la mesa. Kakashi tragó saliva, percatándose de la sagrada identidad de Sakura como única—. ¿Puedes deducir lo valiosa que es, e imaginar el futuro de la hermandad si Sakura llegara a utilizar sus poderes en su máxima expresión? Dime, Kakashi, ¿comprendes lo importante que es cuidar a esa niña por sobre todo?

—Comprendo, Tsunade-sama.

La tensión del momento se curtió cuando Tsunade utilizó un tono de voz más aterciopelado en sus palabras.

—Gracias por eso —Tsunade emitió otro suspiro y se talló la sien—. Es necesario que no se meta en problemas. Shizune me ha dicho que en el pueblo corren rumores…

—Lo he escuchado también —indicó él, rememorando ese día que anduvo paseando en el mercado en busca de algo que comer.

Dos mujeres conversaban en la entrada de un local de frutas, muy cerca de donde él elegía sus manzanas. Eran cuchicheos con contenido ridículo, porque según aquellas señoras «el cabello rosa pertenecía a las brujas y las brujas a los demonios de Baal*». Hablaban de cuidarse de misteriosa niña y no permitir que rondara por el pueblo. La más agresiva en su opinión inclusive sugería reportarla al Señor de Iwa. Por supuesto, Kakashi sabía que esos comentarios no eran necesariamente peligrosos, pero también entendía que la vida de Sakura podía tornarse un tanto difícil.

—Hay otra cosa importante de qué hablar, Kakashi —Tsunade se acomodó en la silla y se sirvió más té—. Es sobre la carta de Mebuki-san…

~0O0~

Un par de días después, Kakashi esperaba a Sakura afuera de la florería. La niña salió de prisa tratando de disimular una emoción contenida. Claro, que aún no lograba disfrazar sus sentimientos, lo cual era bueno a su edad. Sakura se apresuró a seguir los pasos de su protector, encontrando a Kakashi tremendamente serio.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó con su tono curioso.

—Es un día maravilloso, ¿por qué no estarlo?

Sakura sonrió.

Tomaron el camino que ya bien conocían con la compañía de Runo. Una corta cabalgata los condujo hasta la colina donde el imponente árbol de olivo esperaba en el mismo lugar. Sakura cambió las zunnias por unas nuevas y luego se sentó en la tierra a meditar. Normalmente cerraba los ojos por largos minutos, pero esta vez logró sorprender a Kakashi cuando unos segundos después ya estaba de pie frente a él, con una sonrisa.

—¿A qué hora comenzamos el entrenamiento? Si trajo mi espada, ¿verdad?

—Eh, sobre eso… —comentó mientras bajaban la colina con paso tranquilo—. Haremos un cambio de planes.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó confundida.

—Te dije que te ayudaría a utilizar la espada para defenderte, ¿cierto? —La niña lo miró dubitativa, asintiendo con el mentón. Kakashi apretó los labios bajo la máscara de tela—. Incluiremos algo más —dijo mientras sacaba de una funda oculta en el lomo de Runo la oscura espada que le había obsequiado días antes, y se la extendió con la empuñadura del lado de Sakura—. Aprenderás a atacar. ¿Estás lista para ser mi rival?

La comisura de los labios de Sakura se extendió en una enorme sonrisa colmada de emoción.

—¡Estoy lista, sensei!

Hola, lectorxs. Segundo capítulo arriba. Gracias por pasarse por acá. Ahora si me explayé con el número de palabras, espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Tómense su tiempo y déjenme saber qué impresión se llevaron de la historia. Perdón por los horrores ortográficos, le di una revisada antes de publicar pero ya saben que estos se cuelan de repente.

Me gustaría explicar detalles pero esta vez solo indicaré la referencia de Beel, nombre de un demonio al cual se le atribuyen poderes demoníacos, como Satanás según algunas creencias.

Me despido por ahora. Besos, adiós.

Lux


End file.
